


to look upon him with a soldier's eye

by thisbeautifuldelirium



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, beka is 20 and yurio is 18 and they're in love, they go to the victuuri wedding it's cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbeautifuldelirium/pseuds/thisbeautifuldelirium
Summary: in which otabek won't stop saying the right things and yuri is careless





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting fic on ao3 so i hope y'all like it!! (& thanks to my beta sam for sending me concepts i love u lots xoxo)

Otabek comes into Yuri’s life like a whirlwind, so he is stunned to find that Otabek leaves everything around him untouched. It’s so unfair that he can make Yuri’s heart beat twice its normal rate with only a touch of his hand, but when Yuri checks to see if anyone notices, he’s furious to find nothing has changed. Phichit still can’t land his quads, JJ and Isabella are still getting married, and Victor and Yuuri are as disgusting as ever. His world comes to a grinding halt because of an angel disguised as a man on a motorcycle, yet the world around him keeps spinning. 

When Otabek smiles at him, he finds himself smiling back. The feeling of Otabek’s body pressed against his in a tight hug exists as a constant pressure at the back of his mind. How can everyone else so carelessly overlook this stoic boy when he’s causing Yuri to lose a grip on his thoughts? 

But Yuri is careless too. He’s careless when he touches his forehead to Otabek’s shoulder. He’s careless when he stares at him for just a moment too long. Most of all, he’s careless when he asks him to be his date to Yuuri and Victor’s wedding.

And Otabek is careless for accepting.

They go to Victor and Yuuri’s wedding, and Yuri doesn’t breathe for the first ten minutes, because Otabek looks stunning. They say you’re not supposed to be able to take your eyes off the bride (Yuuri is definitely the bride at this wedding), but fuck that. Yuri doesn’t take his eyes off Otabek for more than thirty seconds at a time all evening. Miraculously, Otabek doesn’t notice. Or if he does, he doesn’t say anything. Yuri prefers to think that it’s the former. 

When Victor and Yuuri kiss at the reception for the fifth time, Yuri definitely does not think about how Otabek’s lips would feel against his own. He makes a joke about how disgusting they are to cover up the blush that is starting to show on his cheeks. Wrong move, because Otabek looks at him with a tiny smile on those lips, and fuck if Otabek doesn’t notice him blushing now. But he says nothing, just looks at Yuri with that steady gaze. Eventually Yuri has to look away, and he takes a step back, mumbling something about getting fresh air.

He turns away from Otabek and pushes his way through the masses of people, wondering briefly how Victor and Yuuri even know them. He walks out the nearest door, which happens to be the balcony overlooking St. Petersburg. Of course, of course Victor and Yuuri decided to have their wedding in Russia in the middle of fucking winter. Yuri immediately regrets going outside, but the cold air is a welcome distraction from his the warmth in his cheeks. A few minutes later he’s thoroughly frozen and turns to go inside, but the door opens just as he’s about to turn the handle, and Otabek walks out.

“I thought you might be cold, so I got your coat for you.” 

Yuri takes the coat from Otabek’s outstretched hands and slips into it, forcing his expression to remain neutral. “Thank you.”

“You missed Yuuri and Victor kissing again.” Otabek walks to the edge of the balcony, leaning forward on it.

Yuri steps forward next to him. “Thank god.”

They stand in silence for a few seconds, but Yuri can hear his heartbeat in his throat.

“The city looks like a painting.”

Yuri tilts his head to look at Otabek, his mouth opening a little as if to reply. Otabek looks at him and he promptly shuts it.

The thing is, if Otabek wants someone to know how he feels, he has this way of conveying it through one look. He can express a day’s worth of emotions with a twitch of his mouth or a raise of his eyebrows.

Right now, though, Yuri’s searching his face, but his expression is completely blank. He feels the faded blush threaten to overtake his cheeks, so he turns back toward the city below them. Otabek’s gaze never leaves his face, and he bends his neck forward in an attempt to hide his face behind his hair.

“The city lights are like stars.” Otabek murmurs. 

Yuri snorts and looks up at the sky where the actual stars are hidden by layers of cloud. He can’t feel his fingers, but warmth is spreading through his chest. 

“Fuck, I love you.” 

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Yuri is frozen again, and not because of the cold. Otabek’s eyes still haven’t moved from his face.

It’s quiet. Yuri fights to keep his breathing steady, inhaling deeply before turning to face Otabek, eyes wide, only to find that his face is perfectly blank. Otabek takes a step toward Yuri, and he subconsciously steps back, his back hitting the wall behind him. 

“You love me?” Otabek is getting closer with every second that passes, and Yuri can feel his breath on his face.

“Fuck, well, you’re my friend. My only friend. Of course I love you.” Yuri’s hands are clenched at his sides, and he’s glaring at the ground so intently that he half expects it to tell him to stop. 

Otabek raises his hands and puts them on either side of Yuri’s head, leaning forward until they’re breathing the same air.

“You love me.”

Yuri’s head is spinning, and it feels like if he doesn’t hold onto something then he’ll collapse. He’s still staring at the ground, willing himself to focus on something, anything other than the man in front of him.

“I love you, Beka.” Yuri breathes.

He hears Otabek’s breath hitch in his throat.

“Yuri, look at me.”

Yuri raises his head, but he’s determined to look anywhere other than Otabek’s eyes. Otabek takes one of his hands off the wall and softly places it on Yuri’s jaw. Yuri’s knees almost buckle underneath him when he feels Otabek’s fingers caressing his cheek, and he has to grab Otabek’s jacket to keep himself upright. Caught off guard, Otabek falls forward, and he grabs Yuri’s waist to keep them steady. Otabek is stroking Yuri’s waist so softly that he could be imagining it, but that’s the problem. He isn’t imagining it. Otabek’s head really is tilted almost imperceptibly to one side, Otabek’s face really is just millimeters from his own, and Yuri knows that if he leans forward even the smallest amount, they would be kissing.

“Yuri.” It sounds like a promise.

Yuri finally meets his eyes but barely has time to register the look of pure adoration there before Otabek’s whispering “I love you” against his lips. Yuri’s breath is being stolen from him with every kiss, and he can feel his heart being devastated by this beautiful boy. But as he kisses Otabek back, pulling him closer by his jacket, he realizes he doesn’t mind being devastated at all.


End file.
